S.L.S.
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: You have to read to find out. Please R&R.


shuda

S.L.S

BY: WOLFA MOON

I stood in the shadows of the building waiting for my contact. Looking at my watch; 2am. It was a simple procedure: wait, get the info, go home or use the info. The only hitch with this was. It was a girl and well she didn't tell me much. Just place and time. I 'm still standing here. She's an hour late. Maybe it's a gag from someone upstairs. Oh yeah, get the best of a spooky cult member. Then there someone was. The person looked out of breath. Looks as if they ran a marathon. I scan the person up and down. About 5ft 5in. Strong build, overcoat with middle-age style arms. Positively a girl. I look up finally to her face. She stares at me. She knows I'm here. I'm well hidden mind you. She looks over her shoulder and makes her way toward me. She stands in front of me. The night air make her exhausted breath visible to the night.

"Agent Doggett." It's not a question, but stated as a fact.

"Yes, and you?" She looks up for a minute then behind her.

"I don't have much time. They're coming."

"Who?" I say to her. Her eyes are hazel I notice. They glare into my soul. I shudder at the sensation.

"No time. I came to give you this." She holds out a CD.

"What's this?"

"It's a bunch of information that will help you a great deal." She said finally responding to one of my questions. "It is truth behind the darkness. It's what you need. Protect it." she looks behind her. I get a good profile of her face. She's beautiful. Pinchible checks with a high cheekbone. Nice olive skin. And black hair, covered with a hood, I believe. Everything is black at night. It's possible a shade lighter. I don't know. "They're here." I look and there's a man under the light where she'd arrived. "You must go." She looks into my eyes. The message is clear. DANGER, RUN. "GO!" the man looks over as she pushes away from me and runs off. The man goes following after. I watch this and my cop, marine side jumping in go running after. 

I catch them behind one of the building. She's climbing the fence and man has a hold onto her leg. She's struggling to get free. I pull out my weapon.

"Freeze, Federal officer! I'm armed." The man gave a look at me. He gave one good tug on her and she fell down to the ground, hard. He began to approach her.

"Step away From the girl!" He didn't move. "I'm armed." he didn't mind me and keep on lingering toward his fallen prey. I fired two shots. The man looked at me and got pissed. He pulled out a gun. The SOB had a gun. I fired my weapon again. It hit him in the left side of his chest. It didn't phase him. He took aim as I emptied my cartridge into him. He smiled at me. His gun aimed at my head. Oh, God.

The girl came up from behind lowering his aim. A shot rang out. I didn't feel it at first. All I knew was that I was falling to the ground. The man ran past me leaving the girl alone. At least part of the job was a success. I suddenly felt a hand on my face and a clam pleasant voice.

"You'll be okay." She was calm. Normal people would panic. She found my cell and dialed in. Her hands keep pressure on the wound. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. It actually felt warm. She placed the phone back in my pocket. "They're coming. You'll be fine." she brushed her hand through my hair. I smiled at her. She smiled back. "You'll be okay john, I promise." My eyes began to feel heavy. "It's okay. Go ahead and rest." I smiled one last time and let the dark envelope me.

**********************

2

*****************

Scully came running into the hospital.

"Where is he? How's his condition?" The doctor looked over from Skinner to Scully.

"This is Special Agent Dana Scully, his partner." The man looked over at her.

"He's in serious condition."

"How serious?" The doctor looked from skinner to her.

"Tell me."

"It doesn't look good. He was shot in the chest. It hit his left lung and severed the aorta. It was touch and go for a while. He put up a good fight."

"Where is he?"

"He's in ICU. He's on a ventilator and in a coma."

"Any success of him waking up?"

"Unknown. If he does he won't be able to walk." A wave of agony and pain flew through Scully. "The gunshot went through his chest and out the other side. Scully began to slump. Mulder had been hurt before and died and came back but Doggett wasn't Mulder. He might not bounce back. He might... Tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't loose this partner. He had just made a place in her life. 

"Can I see him?"

"Not just yet. Give him another half an hour and then you can visit." Scully knodded to Doctor. Skinner directed her to some seats. Skinner stood by her guard. The door suddenly slammed open.

"Is it true?" Monica Reyes asked as she stormed over. "How bad?" She looked at Scully. Tears were welling in her eyes. Mulder had just recently left on his new quest to find the origins of the replicates. And now the newest struggle. Her newest trusted right hand man was down. Unable to be helped with anymore medicine. Just time. Scully stood up finally and the two women embraced in their sadness over their friend. "He'll survive. He's a strong man."

*

The girl from earlier walked into the room. The ventilator making it's noise of breath. The beeps making their noise of life. She removed her hood. Quietness then filled the room. It was as if time stood still. She made her way next to his bed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. " She took out a letter and placed it on his chest. "I'll make things right. Your duty isn't over yet. You're still needed." She placed a kiss on his forehead. She began to say words in an unknown tongue. Possibly ancientier then time or as foreign as the farthest nebula. Her hands glowed. She placed them on his temples. She looked out the window.

Time passed as if time didn't exist. The sun flew by the window then the moon flew by. The day had no meaning. Only the moment in front of her. And the energy flowing.

*

I opened my eyes slowly. I could hear a bird singing. I looked around me. On the bed was a person. The person was me. Am I dead? I take a step closer to my body. Shivers run up and down my spine. There is something on my chest. A letter. Should I touch it? I reach out for it. The letter feels smooth and soft. It smells of jasmine. A smile crawls onto my face. 

John Doggett,

It reads in a beautiful script. That's me so I open it.

*

Dear John Doggett,

I'm sorry for this predicament. I didn't mean for this to happen. You should have stayed away. They know have the disk. Don't worry. You'll get the information later on. But it will be harder. You need to live John. I did something that I have never done before. You need to live. I don't. You have work to continue. Mine is over for now. You will continue. I know you don't understand yet. So go look in the mirror. Don't scream. You'll alert the nurses.

*

Walking over to the mirror I was afraid of what to see and also curious. I gaze into the mirror. The reflection's eyes are hazel. They're the girl's eyes from last night. And the face is her's. The hair is a light crimson brown. I move my hand up to wipe my eyes. And the mirror does the same thing. Oh my. You know in the cartoons when Daffy or Bugs, I forget, stands infront of Elmer Fud and pretends to be his reflection. We'll that's what I felt like. I waved to myself. In the corner of the mirror was me. I looked like sh*t. A tube out of my mouth. IV's everywhere. I gazed back at the reflection. This can't be. I look back to the letter.

*

I'm sorry. And this is not a dream or a prank. We switched bodies. 

*

Laughs.

*

Don't do that you'll alert the nurses.

*

I had to do a double take. How did she? I continued to read.

*

OK the deal is you have a lot of work to do and you need to finish it. Since your body is in dispose I'm letting you use mine. It's only a loner. Now to some facts you will need to know. My name, actually our name is Sharon Shuda. I'm 20yrs old. And obviously a female. Sorry, but I had no other volunteers. This is important so remember. This is alpha-major. I'm not your typical girl.

*

Obviously.

*

I'm a witch. A new ager. From your background we're gonna have some conflicts. Don't worry about that now we have time. You'll learn :} Okay next thing. If you feel a wave of noise or a sense of panic. That's them. You gotta stay away from them. When you sense run away. Or just let your instincts take over. Trust them. Strange things will happen. Don't worry. Some of it's normal. I'm still learning. Some of my traits will stay behind to help. Now the rest is up to you. Welcome to my life John Doggett, or should I say Sharon Shuda.

Merry meet, Blessed be, Best of Luck,

Sharon.

*

I stared back into the mirror. Was this for real? I walked over to my body. She's in there and I'm in here. I motioned to touch myself.

"Excuse me?" I jumped and faced the intruder. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, no, I was just checking on my friend."  
"Your friend?" 

"Yes, you must be Monica Reyes." I extend my hand. "He's told me a lot about you." She took my hand. I felt pain and anguish from her. She stared into my eyes.

"Have we met before?"

"Maybe in a past life. I'm Sharon." Where the hell did that response come from? Monica smiled to it as understanding the references.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. What did the doc say?"

"Not good." She took my place by his side.

"So I presumed." I felt a wave of panic. One was near. "I need to go."

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just came to see him. See you around."

"Count on it." He was near. I had to go find someone who would believe this.

*

I stood outside the door to the lone gunman's place. I rang the bell and smiled into their surveillance camera.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Frohike answered.

"Doggett." A whistle.

"A total improvement." Langly replied.

"Prove it." I heard Byres chime in.

"O.K." I thought for a minute. "It's about noon. So Briers you're drinking your tea. Langly probably doesn't have any pants on still. And Melvin you're by the door with a gun always expecting the unexpected." Breath. "Did I pass your test."

"Let her in." Byres said. Frohike opened the door.

"Thanks." The place was a mess as usual.

"Have a seat." Byres being the gentleman he is emptied a cluttered chair.

"No thanks.

"Afraid we'll bite." Frohike said sitting in his chair.

"I rarely think I should be afraid of you. But I need your help."

"Why should I help you Doggett?"

"Maybe because I am John Doggett." They all began to laugh.

"Yeah right and I'm Brad Pitt." Langly remarked.

"Well, Brad. I am. I'm John Doggett in here."

"Ok, who's the out." Frohike was serious.

"Sharon Shuda."

"Interesting." Byres rubbed his beard.

"Wait you guys aren't buying this are you." Langly was upset.

"I don't blame you." I sat down in defeat, "I still can't believe it. Last this I remember is being shot. Then waking up to this." Motion my hands around this new body.

"I guess we have a front page story boys. Doggett and girl switch places."

"Laugh it up Langly. It's true and I need your help."

"Give me a good reason why should we." Langly crossed his legs up onto a desk.

"When was the last time you got a date?" I stared sternly at him. 

"Why wanna date?"

"No. A simple bet."

"Listening." A smile crosses my face.

"I bet byres will get a girl's number before you."

"And the bet?"

"What do you want?"

"A date."

"Ok." I'm not gonna lose.

"And if you win?"

"10 favors."

"Like?"

"When I win I'll tell you the first one. Deal?"

"Deal." he shock my hand. Ouch, he had a strong grip for a computer nut.

"Good, let's go."

"Now?" Byres said frightened.

"Yeah, now, there is no time like the present." the man got up and followed her out.

*

I lay on my bed. It's my house still. It feels different. The smells are more defined. I can smell my scent. I need to get some rest. Closing my eyes seems so easy unless you don't know what will happen. I turn on some music and roll the covers over me. Images occur. Suns setting, suns rising. Dancing around fires. Laughing with friends. Parents who are not mine giving me kisses and hugs. Movies. Animals and pets. Riding a horse. Racing with the wind. Then a sharp turn and getting thrown.

*

I sit up. DANGER!

*

The banging on the door was gonna piss her off but it was important. She was in danger.

BANG! KNOCK! BANG!

"Who is it?" I heard her sweet voice from behind the door.

"Scully, I'm a friend of john's. I need to talk to you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sharon. Please you're in danger.

"From what?"

"Can I come in?" Scully opened the door.

"Open the door slowly with your arms in the air." Arms raised I let myself in and closed the door. "Who are you?"

"I told you. My name is Sharon Shuda. I'm a friend of John's and your life and Williams life is in danger."

"Why should I trust you?" A wave hit.

"Get William now."

"No."

"I don't have time Dana. Get William." She stared at me. I put my arms down. Why wouldn't she? "Eyes and ears only, you're the one who saved the day." Medusa popping into mind. "Trust me. Please." I pleaded. She looked me up and down. She lowered her gun. Without a word she went to the baby's room and grabbed him.

"Where are we going?"

"Monica's. Her place is unknown to them." They came to the door but it burst open on them. Scully and William huddled in the corner.

"What the?" the man rose. He glared at Scully for her statement. He moved toward her.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Here. Come on you ugly, disgusting it." He looked from Scully to me. He gave a puff at them and charged toward me. "RUN!" Scully watched as the man tackled me into a wall. I kicked him and twisted his ears. He groaned and I twist his neck. "RUN!" Scully headed toward the door and out with young William in her arms. A sudden surge rose inside me. He charged again. I was prepared. He grabbed me. I lifted my legs up and pushed off the wall when we were close enough. Causing us both to tumble. The man got up quicker before I did. I grabbed a letter opener and stabbed it into him. He had a bump on his neck. The man was getting fed up and I felt it. He raised me above his shoulders and headed toward the window. Next thing I new I was flying through the window and heading toward the ground. The rest is darkness.

******************

3

*******************

Oh, John. Quite a predicament you got us in. The voice was upset, scolding, but calm. It was bright I could hardly see. But the voice. It was my new voice. It was talking to me. Come on John. You gotta get more in touch. And stop hurting my body so much. I may be young. But I'm not that young.' Where are you?' it was my voice, my man voice. 'We are in the sleep plane.' I saw her eyes only, the rest was white. It was as if she were right on top of me looking down at me. 'We can talk here. But you need to wake up.' 'I just got thrown through a window.' her eyes smiled. 'I'm a gifted girl. They're calling.' I could hear the voices in the distance. 'Who?' her eyes closed and faded from site. 

*

You ever notice when you wake up in the morning you just hear noises. Then the pain settles in to register you're alive.

"We don't know anything about her!?!" I know that guy's voice.

"Her name is Sharon Shuda." Byres I believed filled, Skinner, I believe.

"She also saved our lives." Scully cradling her baby as I opened my eyes. I tried to sit up.

"Wow, bad idea." I lay back down. Suddenly there is a hand with a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Easy you fell hard." Monica, yes it was.

"Yeah me and the cement." I tried to sit up again, but laid down in defeat. "Bad idea."

"Actually you landed on a car." Frohike corrected.

"Yeah a soft roofed mustang." I smile through the pain. I look at the faces. Dana and Reyes smile back. "I'm guessing the topic of disgustion is over me." looking over at my boss.

"Yes," He responded sternly.

"Good." I sit up through all the protesting. From my body and the ladies. I swing my legs over the side. Stretching them out wakens all new pains. I try and stand but my legs give up. "I think I'll sit right here."

"Monica get me some water." Scully's doctor mode kicking in. And Monica goes run of doing. "You ok?"

"Yeah just a little head rush." Monica hands her a cup. "I'll be fine." She makes me take a sip. Skinner came over and glared at me. 

"How did you know she was in danger?"

"I felt danger." Takes another sip. "I don't know." 

"Well you better explain."

"I can't if I can't." 

"Well explain!" Standing up the room whirled. Concentrating it settled. It didn't last.

"Uh, guys." Frohike spoke peering through the newspaper up at them. They looked over at him. "Don't go exploding now but that guy you hit with your car." Motioning to Monica. I had to give her a look. "His body wasn't found."

"Great." Lays back down. "So I stab him, he throws me through a window, he jumps out. Wham, bam, BOOM!" Hits fist together. 

"So he's still out there?" Skinner said taking a seat on the bed.

"It." Monica corrected.

"It."

"Yes, it's a it."

"Oh God he, she, it. It kills. It wants something. But who knows."

"Don't you?" Langly said sitting on the other side of me.

"Oh goddess." They're treating me like a fragile girl. No way. I got up and world did a flip but I managed.

"Actually a better fact," Skinner said. "Who and why are you here?" I'm fed up. I just point to the gunman. They look between themselves.

"A friend." Byes chirped.

" Smart and gifted friend." Frohike added.

"Trustworthy." Langly adding in the last word. I touch the window drapes. They began to ravel on. Skinner asking them questions and basically just saying, friend, good, trust. I feel the fabric. The sensation across my face makes my mind feel someplace else. Something isn't right.

"_Iie/^ mada desu_." _No not yet._

"What did she say?" Reyes comes over.

"Japanese." Skinner identifies.

"I need to go to the hospital. " I groan. Something hurts. Monica touches my shoulder.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I need to go_, yoroshidesu_." _All right_. I grab the curtains in fist.

"You're not well."

__

"Sore wa okashi desu ne." _That's strange._ I don't understand. It's a yell.

"What's going on? She's acting loony tune. " A cry I realize. I look into his eyes.

"_Okora naide kudasai_." _Don't be angry with me._ His face changes. He's concerned now.

"What's wrong?"

"Byoin." A surge of weakness pass over. I fall but luckily am caught. Monica looks from me to Skinner.

"Byoin?"

"Hospital." He translates.

"Hospital?" Monica asks helping me up. I can only force a nod.

"Oh God. Let's go." Dana Said. I remember feeling like a rag doll when skinner lifted me up. It felt so wrong. I wanted to fight this. But the spread of weakness.

*

When we arrived at the hospital. They laid me on a stand by bed. I heard the cry again. 'John help.' 'Sharon.' They know where she is. I manage enough strength up to get up and force my way through the gaggle to my body's room. Not caring I storm the door open. And there he was as light as day. The man I stabbed the thing Monica ran over. It stood there holding a hand over my mouth and ripping out IV's. The last thing I remember before sliding to the floor in unconscious. Was skinner saving the day

*****************

4

******************

I sat by my bedside until the doctor's cleared I was healthy as ever and able to go home. I didn't speak much to them as they ask me questions. I felt a deep sadness. I've seen this before. My wife, I remember. I close my eyes tightly and the memory. What was wrong with me I'm a guy I can bottle emotions. I glance over at the mirror and I realize the answer. I give myself a small smile. Monica comes in finally and takes us back to her place.

*

"You to are connected." I gazed from my drink to look at Byres. It was about 11pm. It had been a long day. Sitting outside alone allowed me to clear my head. Then the curious gunman decided to join me on the patio.

"I guess. I still feel, off."

"Blood sugar." Langly said offering me a candy bar. I took it. "You need to consume a lot of sugar to maintain energy.

"Is it serious?" I take a bit of the candy bar.

"No no. All you need is sugar the rest 100% perfect human." I smile to that.

"Except," The guys give me a look. They understand. Me in a girl. Weew right over the head and into another body. "That's good news." Monica came outside.

"You guys should come in. it's getting late and I don't want anybody catching a cold." We all rise and head inside. I notice skinner and Scully acting serious on the couch preparing for a long talk. I wasn't in the mood. Rather my body wasn't. 

"Monica," She gives me one of her smiles. "If you don't mind can I get some rest."

"Sure, take my room."

"Thanks." I walk in being followed by her. Skinner stands up .I head directly for the room.

"Sharon," I pause.  
"Yes," looking at him.

"Where did you learn Japanese?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't speak Japanese. Good night." I shut the door before he asked another question. The bed was calling and I was answering.

*

"What do you mean she's your friend?" 

"Shhh." Scully quieting Skinner in order to give Sharon some rest. 

"Well," Byres tried to start. But Langly took over. 

"We meet her through Agent Doggett."

"And?" Skinner didn't like this.

"What more do you need to know. She's on our side."

"So was Krycheck, in the beginning."

"Yeah he was a player. She's not. The main concern is there is this guy, it, thing and we need to get out of dodge as soon as possible before it gets whatever it wants."

*

I always liked dreaming, unless it was a nightmare. I didn't know what I would see when I laid myself down to sleep. .

I was looking down into a pool of water. I saw my male persona. But feeling my face I was Sharon. There was a noise in the distance. I headed toward it. It was a bunch of Druids, I believe, chanting in an ancient tongue. The weird thing is I could almost decipher it. Looking at the Druids more closely one was Skinner. His outfit changed though when I focused. It was a knight. Then there was Monica. She look liked a high priestess. I walked by them toward a log. There sat Scully with William on her lap. She gave me a smile. Chills ran down my spine. The man from earlier was there. The man was the same but he had SLS on his forehead. He grabbed Scully as quickly as lightning. I tried to get to her, but Skinner stepped in the way. The man disposed of Scully and went forward toward skinner. He demolished skinner. I tried to advance but Monica stood in front of me. I tried to walk forward and there was an invisible shield. Monica grabbed William and handed him to me through the field. The man grabbed Monica. She put up a good fight. Yet in the end he destroyed her. With her end the wall fell down. I wanted to fight but I had William. I tried to run. But he grabbed me he held me. "SLS", He called me, squeezing me against his chest. I screamed.

*

"NO! NO!" Scully came barging into the room. "NO!" She took a seat beside me. "Oh God!" I was covered in sweat. Also crying and swaying from the realization of my dream. 

"NO! I couldn't stop it." Scully had put her arms around me.

"It's okay."

"No," I was shaking. I felt it. Scully kept on hugging me. I feel like a kid who was stuck in a dark small room who was claustrophobic and scared of the dark. 

"What's wrong?" Skinner stood behind Scully.

"They're coming."

"No it was just a dream." I look into her eyes. They are sincere. But I can't stop the images.

"NO, they're gonna get us. They're gonna….." A loud noise crashed through the place. I put my hands over my ears. It didn't help. It finally subsided. "They're here!"

"No they're not." Scully was stern. I looked to the gunman. Then I saw past them. William began to cry. He looked into my direction. 

"He can sense them too. They're here we have to go." Scully ran into the room and picked up William. He didn't stop.

"Shh, Shh." I followed right behind her. He held his hands out toward me. 

"May I?" Scully looked from me to William. He was reaching for me. She finally subsided to his cries. As soon as he was completely in my arms he fell silent. He even giggled. "See. We must go." Scully looked over at our group in defeat.

"Let's go." Lights flashed across the wall as if a car was pulling into the driveway.

"Guys," Frohike said from the window.

"Let's go." I said to them.

*

The door came-crashing in. the room was dark. The man stood there breathing air in deeply. He crashed over the lights. Tore anything that was in his path. He searched all the rooms. With final defeat he punched his fist through the wall. He would have t pay for that.

When we got back.

**************

5

******

"Are we there yet?" Langly spoke. We had been driving for almost 6 hours. Skinner wouldn't tell us where we were going. Just said 'it was safe'. 

"Almost." I hated being in this form. Going to the bathroom was an interesting experience when we stopped in the middle of no where. But when you gotta go, go.

"You know it would have been more comfortable to take two cars." He complained again.

"What are you complaining about. You're not sitting on the floor." Monica and I got the floor of the ranger. While the guys got the seat, yet covered with supplies. Scully, Skinner, and William sat in the front. 

"Quite down back there." Skinner said in a fatherly tone. I felt as if I was going on vacation with my family as a youth. Monica leaned over to me.

"Sense anything?" I looked at her in amazement. Did she know? I only shuck my head no. With that I yawned. Langly nudged me. I looked at him. He handed me a candy bar. I took it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." What is Langly thinking about? Is he trying to get with my body? Or, I don't want to think anymore. I stifle another yawn as I place a piece of Hershey almond chocolate bar in my mouth. I offered a piece to Monica. She gladly accepted.

"Are we there yet?" I spoke up without realizing.

"Yup." Since I couldn't see. I felt us turn and go up a bumpy path. When he stopped. Monica was out first. Then everyone else was out. "We're here."

"Where's here?" Frohike spoke since his last potty break.

"An old cabin I use to go to with my father." 

"Okay," Frohike continued. "Bathroom?"

"Tree." 

"What?"

"There's a well for water only. Grab a tree."

"It'll do." It felt safe. I walked over to Skinner. "But time is of the essence. Gimme your keys."

"There are no keys for the cabin. Go in."

"No the ranger."

"What?" Monica came up beside him.

"I figured it out. They want me."

"Why?" Scully came over with William in her arms.

"Same reason they wanted William. They want this body. And I'm not gonna let you die for it. So keys."

"No. " Frohike said coming over. "We should stick together."

"I don't have time." I raised my hands and the keys flew to my hand. Shock filled me. I just..

"You just.." Langly couldn't finish the statement I was just thinking. 

"Thanks." I headed toward the driver door. Monica stood there staring at me. "I don't have time for this." I walked right up to her.

"You do."

"I don't have time." I reached for the door. Monica laid her hands on mine. It's the first physical touch I had with her. It was warm and images flashed. Birds, Luke, Me, My real body, laughing. It felt pure joy. She looked into my eyes.

"John?" I couldn't look at her. I dropped the keys and ran. I didn't know where but I needed to.

"What was that?" Skinner said coming toward Reyes.

"Nothing. Here are your keys." Reyes headed after Shuda.

*

I found a stream. I sat there concentrating on it. The calming motions. And the reflection. How it wavered, as my persona. 'Who am? Sharon, why?' My world was gone. I need something in my hand. I pick up a couple of nearby rocks. Monica knows, possible. I want to be me. I don't care if I'm needed, I can't handle this. I threw a rock into my reflection. Closing my eyes for a switch.

"Something wrong with what you see?" I opened my eyes and saw Monica's reflection, behind me. I smile at the reflection. It smiles back. Both of them do.

"No, I don't know. What do you see?" I 've always admired her to the point aspect. She stopped and knelt down beside me. Looking at the reflection, we could be sisters, or mother, daughter. 

"Well, I see a beautiful young woman who has not hit her prime in life. A searcher. You seek the truth."

"We all do. The whole group does." 

"John and you are connected." I look into her eyes. She's trying to read the inner me. Does she see? "How long have you two been friends?" She doesn't know.

"Not long." She can't see me. She sees Sharon.

"Do you think they'll find us?" I look back to the water.

"If I stay, yes." I stand up, throwing the stones in my hand in the water. Monica rises looking down at me. This I have to get use to. She's taller than I am.

"We can protect you."

"You can try, but you won't succeed." Monica gives a look that reads we aren't gonna let you go. We'll I'm stuck why not make the best of it. I walk into the water.

"What are you doing?" I plunge my hands into the water and grab two fish and throw them on shore.

"Fishing." I grab another one. "They'll come." Another. "We might win." Two more fish. "We will also lose." One last fish. Got Yah. "How's that?"

"Impressive."

"What?" 

"The fish." 

"Oh," She didn't listen to the words. Or didn't care about that. We would cross that bridge when we come to it. "Yeah, dinner." I come out of the water. We collect the fish and head back to the cabin.

*

"Can't" Frohike said dominantly.

"Can" Langly said fighting back.

"Can't"

"Can."

"What's going on?" Scully said coming into the living area.

"Nothing." Langly said innocently.

"Byres?" He would always tell her the truth.

"A theory?"

"About?"

"Sharon and Will." Frohike informed her.

"What about them?" She gave them all the eye.

"Well, remember when, back at Agent Reyes. How she said Will can sense them just as she can."

"And the replicates want Will because he's the pinnacle of perfect human." Frohike finished Langly's theory. Then added. "Which can't happen cause Will is Dana's baby."

"Okay then who's the dad. In vitro, or they could have done something to the egg. Or they could be the same. Will and Sharon can be the same. Perfect human." Langly said.

"So Sharon's what a sister of Will?" Scully was getting fed up with them talking.

"Sharon's Not related to Will."

"Maybe Sharon is." Langly added.

"Is what?" I approached listening. They all went silent when I spoke. "Don't all cry out at once." Wow, typical teenage response. It's like a teenage response terets syndrome. 

"Nothing." Scully stormed into the cabin. I storm over to the Gunman. 

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Langly responded coolly.

"We just," 

"Concluded that you and Will have a connection." Frohike finishing Langly. I gave a laugh at them.

"Monica can you take these?" Monica nods and takes the fish inside. 

"Dinner?"

"Yes, Frohike." I collapse forward and catch myself on the step. The gunman surrounded me. I keep on hearing Sharon, are you all right? But the clearest one was Langly.

"John you alright?" I sat myself down on the steps.

"Yeah." I felt flush. It was like I was running forever and I had to stop. The men helped me up.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" I looked at all of them

"What would you be doing if I was in my correct body?"

"Helping."

"In our own way."

"I'll remember that Langly." Langly looked hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ok." I got out of their grip and walked into the cabin. 

*

Skinner cooked the fish. They were delicious. We sat around the fireplace. It felt homey. I felt safe. I laid down in front of the fire mesmerized by it. It danced beautifully like I've never noticed before. 'You will see with new eyes.' I could hear her saying that. The others began to talk about old times. Family stories, and not so long past. It felt nice. I was safe. I could rest now. I closed my eyes.

*

Monica laid a blanket over Sharon. 

"She's out." Skinner faced the Gunman.

"Ok, now give us the low down on Sharon Shuda." Frohike pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Monica.

"Well her full name is Sharon Latasha Shuda. Age 20. Her Mother LaTasha Ann Shuda. Her father Jonathan Brian Shuda. Brother Jonathan Brian Shuda Jr., deceased. All of them."

"How they die?" Scully asked while feeding William. Monica read down.

"Plane crash. They died when she was 11. She was the lone survivor. Her's also something interesting she has a BA in Worldly religion, Medicine, Law and Social Affairs, Languages."

"Does she major in anything?" Skinner asked.

"No she didn't go any further. I guess her life got to hectic." Monica looked at the small form on the floor.

"Told you smart girl." Langly looked like a proud brother.

"Okay, okay, let's get some rest." Skinner commanded. "Scully, Reyes, you take the bedroom."

"What about Sharon?" Reyes said moving the blanket closer around Sharon.

"She can sleep there." Skinner looked to the gunman. "You guys can take that room over there. I'll stand guard." Everyone went to his or her assigned room. Skinner moved the chair so it was in front of the door and took a seat. "Good night."

*******************

6

****************

I awoke and found myself were I fell asleep. The fire had gone out. I stood up. The blanket began to fall to the floor but I grabbed it. I walked over to the window. The sun was just creeping over the hills. Looking out I saw a reflection. I turned around. Skinner was asleep in the chair. I walked over to him and laid the blanket on him. His gun in his hand. I went to the door quietly. Opened it not to make a sound. I walked outside into the morning air. It felt so rich. I walked onto the earth. I felt different, I felt reborn. My feet were bare and they made solid contact with the earth. I began to twirl around like a child. 

Not hearing the footsteps. Monica approached the doorway and watched me spin.

When I stopped I crumpled to the ground. The world span. And before I knew it Monica was by my side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed to do that." Monica smiled at me. Her hair was so out of place. "Nice hair." We both laughed. "Care to join me." Monica and I stood up and twirled around. It felt so natural. The world didn't bother us. It just faded away. I could feel eyes on us but I didn't care. I began to remember a poem.

"We laugh and twirl about.

Forgetting earthly doubt.

We glide and prance,

We show the gods are special dance.

We of earth and sky above,

Remember you for this day.

Let no harm come to thee,

Let us all remain smiling.

Let us remain happy.

Let remain in peace,

And with mother earth's harmony.

So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Monica's voice chimed. I stopped. We both looked into each other's eyes. I had spoken out loud. "Merry meet." A wave hit me. I crumpled to the ground. Everyone came over. William began to cry. Scully went inside. Monica looked at me. "They're coming?" I nodded in response.

"They found us. How?" Skinner was looking over the perimeter. I began to scratch my arm. Blood began to flow. The others tried to stop me. I ran a little away. I reached deep into my arm. It hurt but something was there. It was between the radius and the ulna. I ripped it out. It looked like a microchip. The gunman came over and took it from me.

"A transponder."

"The doctor." I had injured my arm, but when. An image of me climbing a tree and falling breaking my arm. They could have done it then. That's when it all started. When I could no longer hide. "Smash it." Skinner grabbed it through it to the ground and shot at it. I look down at it then to him. "Smart. If this he can't follow he certainty could hear that." I walked inside the cabin. The wave passed over me. "Scully?" I heard young William's cry. The man came out from the bedroom.

"S.L.S." He said. 

"Let them go." He pointed to me. I knodded. He let them go. I opened the door. Scully gave me a look, I smiled. Closing the door and locked it.

"S.L.S."

"What is S.L.S?" He didn't answer. He came toward me. I felt a sudden urge. I jumped up and kicked him in the face and did a flip. It looked like something you would see on Dark Angel. When I landed he pushed me into the kitchen table. He came forward. I kicked out and somersaulted over the table. He picked up the fire poker. He swung a couple of times and couple of jabs. I twirled around him. Skinner screamed through the door.

"Sharon!" That caught me off guard. And he drove the poker through my left shoulder. I screamed and backed away from him.

"S.L.S" I grabbed the poker and pulled it out. Boy, is Sharon gonna be pissed. I charged him and flipped over him. I turned around and rammed the poker through his neck. The man collapsed to the ground. I walked around him studying him. When I came to the front of him he raised a hand toward me. "S.L.S." I knelt down and grabbed the other end of the poker. I pulled on it a little.

"Who is S.L.S.?" He pointed to me. I pulled it further. "What is S.L.S?" He glared at me. I pulled the poker further toward me. "What is S.L.S.?" He didn't answer. I was angry. I have one and wouldn't tell me. I stood up, poker in hand. "S.L.S.?" He looked as if searching. I pulled again.

"Survivor." He pulled away from me. I still held onto the poker and it was in my hand the whole thing. He stood in front of me bleeding. He stepped toward me. "Survivor." He took my hand and placed it toward his wound. I was totally shorter than he was and to reach it I was an inch of the ground. When I touched his neck. Images flew across my eyes. A ship, as saucer, a u.f.o crashing. Survivors getting out. Mutating into human form. Other's coming and killing the survivors. I felt pity. One of them wrote on the ground. S.L.S. Military short terms came flooding in. Save Our Ship, or Ship Lone Survivor. The man released me. I tumbled back toward the door. 

"Ship's Lone Survivor." He smiled if you would call it that. The man began to melt. I slide down the wall and to the floor. Skinner came into the room, gun aimed. He looked around. There was a puddle on the floor, and me sitting against the wall. Millions of thing flying through my mind. Majorly, what am I? I have to go to the hospital. Skinner knelt beside me.

"Sharon you alright?"

"Yeah." I began to stand up." I need to go to the hospital. Nobody asked anything as I walked out of the cabin and toward the car. I took my place on the floor. The gunman tried to give me a seat, but I didn't want it. I stared over at Monica. She looked as if she was a million miles away. I felt the same way. My stomach hurt a little. Probably low sugar. Skinner wanted to go to a local hospital, but I only wanted D.C. Memorial. So we took the long drive back. I was thinking to much. My head felt heavy. I closed my eyes and laid my head back for the journey.

*

Scully stayed with me while the other's went to get food.

"Agent Scully?"

"Yes." I looked down at William. He began to reach for me. "He wants you."

"No." William began to cry.

"Yes he does." Scully began to give me him, but I stopped her. I rest a hand on her shoulder and held William's hand. Scully shuddered. Will stopped crying. I let go. "What did you do?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"This, this whole ordeal."

"You didn't cause this."

"Yeas and no." I let will play with my hand.

"No, You saved us."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"He's hungry. You should feed him."

"How do you know?"

"I know. I'm gonna go check on John." I got up and headed toward my body's room. But paused when Scully called.

"Sharon."

"Yes?"

"You did save us." I smiled and continued to the room. William began to whale out. Something was wrong. There coming I thought. I ran toward John's room. The other's saw this and followed my way. I walked into the room and sat on the bed.

*

Skinner and the others walked into the room. They were surprised when I was the only thing sitting on John's, my bed.

"Where is he?" Skinner approached.

"They took him." I added plainly.

"Who?" Monica looked in the bathroom and came over to the bed.

"Them." I ran a hand over the sheets. They were still warm.

"Why?" Skinner said getting agitated by this whole ordeal.

"Are they gonna kill him?" Scully asked entering the room. I looked down at the pillow. 

"Is he dead?" Monica sat down next to me. I shuck my head.

"No he's safe."

"How do you know?" Scully asked.

"Just call it a feeling, a magical connection type deal."

We sat there for a while in silence. My real body was gone and I'm in a girl. What a couple of days. Now the only thing to do is wait.

**********************

THE END

**********************


End file.
